The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate of a liquid crystal display (LCD).
A plurality of data lines and gate lines perpendicularly intersecting each other are disposed on a TFT array substrate of a LCD. The gate lines are disposed below an insulating layer, and the data lines are disposed above the insulating layer. Some foreign particles introduced in the process of fabricating the array substrate may cause short circuit between the gate lines and the data lines, and in addition, electrostatic charge of several hundreds thousands voltage tends to be induced around the gate lines and the data lines so as to cause short circuit between the gate lines and the data lines. The step formed at the intersections portion of the gate lines and the data lines may render the data lines susceptible to break; therefore, the intersection portion may be not as robust as other portions on the substrate and easily result in a failure. All the above may degrade the product quality and even cause waste. In the producing process, the undesired phenomena need to be avoided so as to improve the efficiency and yield.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show the design of a conventional TFT array substrate. A compensate line 12 is designed around a array substrate 11 in advance, and when a data line 13 intersecting a gate line 14 is broken, the data line 13 can be connected with the compensate line 12, so that the signal can be transmitted to the display panel properly.
In the above design of the conventional TFT array substrate, when certain undesirable phenomenon arises on one data line, the failure cannot be repaired by the above method; a limited number of the compensate lines 12 can be formed around the array substrate 11, and if the undesirable phenomena exceed a certain range, there are no enough compensate lines to completely repair the data lines on which a failure occur.